


i don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, sprawled out across the playing field with one hand still tentatively holding on to the half-empty bottle of vodka, thinks that he doesn’t quite know how it has come to this. This being a 2 a.m. game of drunk-have-you-ever-twister-or-dare-or-truth with his best friend, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Secrets. Past secrets. First times, crushes, fears, hopes and dreams!

“Okay, okay, my turn…”

Karen spins the dial haphazardly, her fingers clumsy and her hair falling in her eyes; Matt, sprawled out across the playing field with one hand still tentatively holding on to the half-empty bottle of vodka, thinks that he doesn’t quite know how it has come to this. This being a 2 a.m. game of drunk-have-you-ever-twister-or-dare-or-truth with his best friend, of course. Because really, a simple version of them has never existed.

“Red!” Karen crows, her eyes lighting up “That’s truth! Okay, left hand red - ah, shit, good luck with that -“

Through some impossible feat of nature, Matt managed to set the vodka bottle down on the yellow circle, tben twist his whole body sideways to reach around Karen’s legs and place his left hand on the one remaining red circle; he grins at her, triumphant.

“Do your worst, Gillan.”

“Okay, okay, um….who was your first…crush?”

“Crush? Mature, Kaz,” he snorts, but she just waves him off. “Girl in my class when we were…what, thirteen? Yeah,  thirteen. Anna. Freakishly tall and good-looking and weird, but I never told her, we were too good friends.”

“Awww, sweetie,” Karen teases, then slides the dial over to him. “Can you reach? Remember, if you fall over, you drink.”

“I know, I know…” he lifts one hand, precariously balanced on the other, and spins the dial.  ”Yellow! That’s a have-you-ever. Right foot yellow…Oh, that’s not fair, why do you always get the easy ones?”

“Because the world loves me, Matthew,” she tells him, deadly serious, and he isn’t inclined to disagree. 

“Right, so - have you ever..er… have you ever had a sexy dream about someone you worked with?”

To his immense surprise, Karen simply nods, blushing a bright red that should classh with her hair but doesn’t, and holds out her hand for the bottle.

“What, not gonna elaborate?” e teases, handing her the bottle; she takes two swigs, the agreed forfeit, and sets it down gasping. “Chicken!”

“Piss off,” she laughs, eyes still streaming from the alcohol, and then reaches for the dial. “And…left hand, green! Green is - green is a free go, ugh boring, okay, your turn…”

“Right foot, red, that’s a truth-” Karen groans, and moves her foot, and is already reaching for the bottle when he asks, “Who was the sex dream about? Was it Arthur? Was it Steven? I bet it was Steven. Was he good?”

“Fucking Matt,” she growls, taking three swigs again, and Matt laughs shamelessly. 

Then it’s her turn, and he gets left foot, blue, which is supposed to be a dare; but Karen can’t think of anything that doesn’t involve stripping, apparently, so she asks him what is really a question in disguise.

“I dare you…to tell me about.;..what you used to be scared of as a kid.”

“Lame,” Matt laughs, but he answers anyway. “The dark, and not being able to play football, and fire.”

“Okay, okay, I dare you-“

“-Hang on, it’s my turn-“

“Shut up, that was a boring one, i get another turn-“

“It’s not my fault your brain is  _rubbish_ -“

“I DARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR HOPES FOR THE FUTURE, now who can’t be deep and meaningful?”

Matt shakes his head at her indignant tone, and takes a moment - the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream really isn’t helping - before answering. “I guess I hope…I hope I get to finish Doctor Who in a good kind of way, and people don’t hate the ending, and then I hope I find some work that isn’t type-casting, and I hope - I guess I hope I find, you know, true love and happiness and all that shit.”

“Ew, who’d marry you?” Karen sticks her tongue out at him, and Matt pretends to be offended; but really, he’s finding it impossibly hard to care about anything right now, not when Karen’s right  _there,_ all twisted around him and drunk and wonderful.

“Well, I live in hope,” he settles on after a beat, and spins the dial again. “Reft - I mean right - no, left - hand blue, Kaz! I dare you-“

He waits for her to contort her body sufficiently to place her hand on the blue circle, and tries not to blush when this presses her flush up against him, hip to hip. 

“-I date you to tell me a secret you’ve never told anyone.”

“Bo-ring…” Karen yawns ostentatiously, but deigns to answer anyway. “Um. You know the Dalek for episode 2?”

“Which one? There were lots of them…”

“The - the really special old one that was worth like five hundred million pounds…”

“Oh god.”

“The one that broke mysteriously.”

“Karen oh my god.”

_“It was an accident okay?”_

“Karen! I got the blame for that! Everyone just assumed it was me cos I’m the clumsy one!”

“I know, oh god, I’m a terrible human being.”

“Don’t know if our friendship can survive this, to be honest…”

Karen pushes him over then, and they both go sprawling on to the games mat. “Drink up, Smith,” she announces cheerfully, taking three swigs from the bottle before handing it to him. “See, look, I’m repairing our friendship with alcohol.”

“Think you can buy me off that easily?”

“Alcohol and also  _love_ , Matt! Now stop fussing. The Dalek got repaired anyway.”

-

Five rounds later, Matt feels decidedly woozy. He should probably stop drinking soon, he thinks; it’s a long drive up to Cardiff tomorrow.

“I’m gonna die tomorrow,” he mumbles into Karen’s elbow- they’re still, vaguely, attempting to play twister. “We’re on nights.”

“Oh jesus,” Karen laughs shakily. “How are you actually planning on surviving?”

“I don’t  know, do I? It was all your idea! Come to London, you said. It’ll be fun, you said. I miss you and I want to see you, you said. Nahhh, you just wanted to get me drunk, right?”

“Sorry, okay, you can stop visiting if it’s so terrible here…”

“Never said that!” He protests immediately, even though her tone has never been anything less than teasing; she grins up at him, and he is once again struck momentarily breathless.

“Anyway, one more round?” Karen pushes him away slightly, and reaches for the spinner; he thinks he sees her fiddle with the dial for a moment, but can’t be sure; then she’s looking up at him with an unreadable expresesion.

“Left foot. Yellow.”

Matt looks at the board and groans, but tries his best anyway, landing in a pile of limbs on the mat and refusing to move. “Go on, ask me then,” he sighs, looking up at her and grinning. “I’ll drink after.”

“Have you ever…” She’s moving in what is this what has she got planned for him now -  ”Wanted to do…” Wait oh god this doesn’t look like another stupid prank no brain stop it don’t leap to conclusions that never ends well - “This.”

_Holy shit she’s kissing him._


End file.
